


Firsts

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Dating For Demons [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Johnny Gargano/Candice LeRae Relationship, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating For Demons Universe, Established Relationship, FinnZayn, Finntasies, First Kiss, First Times, M/M, NXT - Freeform, SamiFinn, Sleepy Sami, Tour Bus Snuggles, WWE - Freeform, WWE NXT, cuddling on the couch, cute beginning, cute everything, everything is cute and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: First Times should always be memorable, right?  Sometimes they are, sometimes not for the right reasons, and sometimes they're best left forgotten.Sometimes?  Sometimes they just happen, you know?What will (hopefully) be a collection of Firsts for Sami Zayn and Finn Bálor, as their relationship grows on and on.





	Firsts

Finn would never admit it out loud, but he had always wondered to himself about how his first kiss with Sami would go.  Now that they were officially...boyfriends?  Partners?  Together?

_A couple_.  _Yeah, that's the one.  That sounds **right**._

...now that they were a couple, Finn had allowed himself a few fantasies about the first kiss possibilities.  Surely he was allowed to wonder what it would be like now they were together.  Nothing overtly fancy, just a few sparks...maybe some fireworks and a few turtle-doves flying overhead and some romantic music...

...and maybe it was time to stop listening to Johnny Gargano talking about potential Disney dates with Candice LeRae.

Sami was a human gamut of emotions, so Finn really had no idea how Sami would kiss or even like to be kissed.  Sami was soft and gentle, full of warmth and love but he could also be passionate and was easily excitable.  It probably wouldn't happen first thing in the morning; Sami was a bit of a grump until he'd had a coffee and some breakfast.

Maybe Finn was thinking about that first kiss a little bit too much…but at this point in their relationship it seemed to be the one of the few things that hadn’t happened yet.  Honestly so _little_ had actually changed between them since they officially became a couple.  They snuggled together a little more tenderly than before, perhaps?  Sami would happily let Finn rest on top of his chest whilst they watched television, Sami idly playing with Finn's hair to Finn's delight.  Finn now always immediately wrapped an arm around Sami on the tour bus for Sami to rest on his shoulder, and it never took long for them to fall asleep together.  Sharing a bed just seemed to happen overnight, limbs wrapped around each other as they lay together…Finn tucked neatly under Sami’s chin, fitting perfectly together.  Finn had felt a small amount of pride well up inside when Sami confessed he’d been having the best nights of sleep in his life since they started sharing beds.

So when Finn emerged from the bathroom one night to find Sami lying face down on the couch, soft snores and all, his immediate reaction was to figure out a way to snuggle with his sleepy partner.  Given that Sami had stretched himself out over the entire couch, the potential for cuddles seemed somewhat limited.  Finn didn't think Sami would quite appreciate him lying right on top of Sami when he had probably just got comfortable.

"Sami, we have a perfectly nice bed to sleep in," Finn gently prodded Sami in the side, then smiled as Sami made a small 'harrumph' sound and turned his head towards the back of the couch, "Yer impossible."

Finn chuckled lightly to himself, reaching over to gently card his fingers through Sami's hair.  It was getting slightly longer, meaning the hair was getting soft and curly again...just perfect for running his hand through.  Sami seemed to melt into the touch, turning his head back around to face Finn again.

Sami definitely looked tired, but he smiled dozily as he lazily reached over to stroke Finn's cheek, "You're _really_ pretty, you know?"

"Now I know yer half asleep, ya goof," Finn smiled despite himself, leaning into Sami's touch.

Sami lifted his head slightly of the couch, smiling back at Finn as he let his hand properly cup Finn's cheek.  Finn blinked slightly at the slight increase of pressure, before he felt Sami guide him forwards and his eyes widened as Sami gently brushed his lips against Finn's.  It was lazily done, Sami hardly placing any pressure into the kiss, just a quick feather-light experience that barely lasted a second.

" **So** pretty," Sami reiterated as he slowly pushed himself up off the couch, "Better nip to the bathroom before bed."

Finn nodded dumbly in response, receiving a tired smile from Sami in response before Sami left in the direction of the bathroom.  Finn waited until the door had closed behind Sami before running a fingertip over his lips, not entirely sure that what had just happened just happened.

...it just happened.  Like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Like everything else in their relationship...the cuddles on the couch, the sleeping together on the tour bus...hell, they didn't even know they were on their first date until it just happened.  Finn could only laugh at the absurdity of it all.  All this time wondering about how their first kiss would go…the lingering thoughts and elaborate fantasies, and Sami just does it without a second thought.  It was the most appropriate way it could have happened.

Somehow, that just made it all the more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, if you have any particular "first times" you'd like to see, feel free to make a suggestion! Can be a first time for either of my series, or something completely different! Thanks for reading!


End file.
